This application claims the priority of German patent document 197 51 211.9, filed Nov. 19, 1997 and PCT International Application No. PCT/EP98/06919, filed Nov. 2, 1998, the disclosures of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a combination turning handle for a motorcycle, for alternately operating the fuel mixture feeding element and the braking elements for the front and rear, wheels.
In a conventional motorcycle, the turning handle is used exclusively for operating the fuel mixture feeding element, for example, a throttle valve; and a separate hand or foot brake lever is provided for operating the braking elements for the front and rear wheels. When the driver rotates the turning handle downward to increase the speed, he will notice the occurring acceleration because of the inertial force affecting his body. When the front and/or rear wheel brake is operated, the perception of the deceleration takes place analogous. However, ergonomically, it would be much more advantageous for the driver to receive a feedback directly from the operating part causing an increase or a reduction of the driving speed, which indicates to him the acceleration or the deceleration of the motorcycle.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a combination turning handle of the above-mentioned type which meets this requirement.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved according to the invention, in which an xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d turning handle is provided which controls the complete longitudinal dynamics (that is, the acceleration and the deceleration of the motorcycle) and simultaneously sends a feedback to the driver. Since the positive or negative torque exerted on the turning handle is a measurement of an intended increase or the reduction of the speed, while the rotational position of the handle is controlled as a function of the vehicle speed, the driver feels the occurring acceleration or deceleration of the motorcycle directly on the turning handle. The combination turning handle according to the invention therefore permits a close connection between the driver and the motorcycle, which promotes driving safety.
Since a servo motor causes the turning handle to follow the measured value of the speed sensor, a defined driving speed is assigned to each angle of rotation. In order to maintain a certain speed, the turning handle therefore need only be held in a certain angular position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.